Uncle Nicky's Glasses
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson investigates Nick's eyeglasses. Lame summary, but cute story.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**This story was inspired by a scene in the season 15 première, where Nick was going over evidence wearing eyeglasses. I was fascinated by glasses when I was a kid, so I thought Jackson would be the same way. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders loved visiting the lab with his father Greg. One afternoon, father and son were walking through the lab. Jackson chatted happily about his day in kindergarten, playing with his dog Scruffy, and how he missed seeing his Uncle Jim.

Nick was reading a file on the evidence found in the case he'd just closed with Greg when he heard Jackson and Greg happily chatting. Like Greg, Nick loved seeing Jackson and loved how the little boy always seemed to know how to make them feel better. He met them in the hall. "Hey, big guy!"

"Hi, Uncle Nicky!" Jackson called as he ran to his favorite uncle.

Nick smiled and hugged the happy boy. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. He pulled away and his eyes widened when he looked at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, you wear glasses?"

"Yeah," Nick said with a chuckle. "I wear these to read. What do you think?"

Jackson studied his uncle carefully. "Hmm...does dis mean your eyes don't work so good?"

Nick chuckled softly. "They work okay. But sometimes I need a little help to read some stuff that's really hard to read."

"Do dey help?"

"Yeah, you want to try 'em?"

Jackson nodded, and Nick brought him in the break room and sat with Jackson on his lap. "Hmm..." Nick said. "We need something to read."

"Here's today's paper," Greg said as he handed it to them.

Nick and Jackson looked over the newspaper. Jackson couldn't read some of the words, but he watched his uncle intently. Nick smiled when he saw Jackson watching him. "With my glasses, I can read the really small print. So I don't miss something that might be important."

"Oh," Jackson said with a smile. "So you can read all dat?"

"Yeah. How bout that?"

"Cool!"

Nick smiled. "You want to see them?"

Jackson nodded, and Nick handed him his glasses.

"Be careful with them, Jacks," Greg said.

Jackson put the glasses on and his eyes widened when he saw how different everything looked. "Whoa!" He said when he looked around.

Nick and Greg laughed. "Different huh?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Everything's bigger!" Jackson leaned in to read the paper. "Da words are bigger now."

Both men laughed softly as they watched Jackson try to read with Nick's glasses. The little boy tried to hold the paper and read, but he took the glasses off. "Uncle Nicky, don't dose make your head hurt?"

"No," Nick said with a soft smile. "These were made just for me. I went to an eye doctor and told him I was having trouble reading some stuff. So he looked at my eyes and found out what I needed to see better."

"And he made dose for you?"

"Well, he told the people who make glasses what I needed to see better, and they made them."

"Oh. An' it didn't hurt?"

"No," Nick said with a soft laugh.

"Good, cause when me an' daddy went to da doctor, we got a shot."

"We both got our flu shots a couple of weeks ago," Greg explained.

"Yeah. Daddy got his first, an' he said it only pinched a little bit. An' it didn't hurt! An' da nurse gave me a Snoopy band-aid!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Nick smiled. "You did? Wow!"

Jackson giggled. "Yeah! But I don't think da eye doctor would give you a band-aid, cause if he put it on your eyes you couldn't see."

Nick and Greg laughed at Jackson's logic. "Well, that's true," Nick said.

Jackson smiled up at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, you sure dose glasses help you?"

"I'm sure."

"Good. I think dose are nice."

Nick laughed softly. "Well, I'm glad you like them. But you don't need glasses, do you?"

"Nope!" Jackson happily said. "I can see just fine. But glasses are still cool."

"You're cooler, Jacks," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Nick said as he hugged his giggling godson.

"You cool too!" Jackson happily said.

**The End.**


End file.
